To Love You All
by Kasmik AliSaunden
Summary: A lustful night before has lead Kagome fleeing to Inuyasha's apartment the next morning. Heartbroken with extreme guilt from the results brought up, she has no choice but to tell him what's going on..even if it means a foreshadow for the next few months
1. Confessions

This is a mature story!! ( but not rated M), it makes more sense if you thought about it deeply.... here it is folks...

* * *

To Love You All..

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of his phone ring near his bedside. The hanyou sat up to follow the noise, but something had held him back. He had noticed first that it was just a tad bit early in the morning. Next, there was the shocker: he was in bed...alone......and without clothes

It had disturbed him so much, that his head had started trying to find out the mystery on its own. He was tracing back every step. He was tracing back every memory. His mind searched for everything that he knew, or once knew. There had to be a reason. He continued thinking until his answering machine went off. The voice on the other end was the only thing that could have broke him from his slight panic. _Someone else's _panic was the only thing. It was a familiar voice. The voice that could send him a certain type of comfort. That voice however, was wrecked. It was now, in shambles and tainted. It was tainted in so much sorrow. So much pain. So much fear.

_"I-Inuyasha… I need to see you…" _The female voice weeped. "_I-it's important…. It's- gosh…I'm so scared…! I need you…." _

He couldn't take it anymore. This whole morning was too intense. Everything was happening so fast. He had no idea what was even going on. He determined to find out himself, but the doorbell had rang. The chime heavy with invisible grief.

The hanyou slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of black jeans and moving to the door. He briefly fixed his silver hairs before making his way through his dark apartment. Just like every morning, he stubbed his big toe on the door frame and cursed in pain. Once he shook off the pain, he unbolted the chains, hooks and locks, slowly cracking the door open to reveal the owner of the voice:

His best friend Kagome. ..

Kagome was wearing her black trench coat with her simple light blue jeans. She was sprinkled with light snowflakes and cold bitten. Her beauty was never ending, but her tears looked like they were too. Her eyes were red with tears, and her china doll face was streaked with terrible remorse. Inuyasha felt like he was meeting his doom seeing her like this. It was enough to make him want to cry too.

"Kagome…… " He called her. She didn't answer. She only sobbed harder, paining his heart as she dove into his arms. Her arms folded around him, as she continued to break down in hysterics.

"Oh Inuyasha….I'm sorry….I'm sorry….." She repeated. Her voice flew through him like a veil of air.

A little surprised at her sudden outburst, he didn't seem to care about anything else except the depressed girl in his embrace. The hanyou's arms fell around her waist, pulling her into him. Her scent driving him completely insane with it's natural sweetness. But somehow, it was fainter….almost…fading…..

Kagome pulled away from his wiping away her tears.

"Inuyasha, I'm really sorry if I woke you…but I had to see you…" she sniffled. He shook his head taking her hand.

"No, I'm fine. Come in…please…" He would beg her if she refused, bit willingly, she let him lead her in by her hand like a stray puppy. Kagome had made herself comfortable on the couch, sitting with her concerned friend.

"Do you need anything?" He questioned softly. The young women shook her head. Her eyes seemed to look at everything…but him.

"I'm fine Yash…" She listened to herself hear what she just said. It was just as if she was fooling herself .Inuyasha could see that, and he had to get whatever it was out of her…this giant burden…

" Kagome….what's wrong…..?" He asked once more. Kagome hugged herself lightly.

"I don't even deserve to be with you right now….I can't…..I shouldn't be…" She began. He nearly jumped when she suddenly held her mouth gagging. He leaped to her side.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay!" She continued her violent gags, but luckily, she was able to stop and clear her throat.

"Sorry…I've been getting that quite recently…." She kept her hand on her torso sighing. Her eyes closed as she scrounged up some minor courage in herself. There would need to be a lot in order to carry on her reason for coming… "Inuyasha…do you remember what happened last night?"

The surprised male sat up and tried to regain his thoughts… nothing. He had absolutely nothing. He shook his head.

"No…I don't…." She had feared that. How would she tell him? Her best friend… Kagome sniffled and encouraged herself to keep going. Her face finally met his, catching the beauty in it's features. She scanned over him, observing his topless form, and picture perfect body. He lips, his eyes, and his hair, implanting them selves in her mind…

"Inuyasha, last night…I was-…we were-…." Her head struggled for the words. It was so hard, that she just continued silently sobbing, burying her head in her wrists. "Oh my gosh…..how can I do this….." She wanted so bad, even though it would hurt her heart, to leave him. To her, it was the best thing to do. She would just have to let him be. He didn't deserve to be with her.

Kagome turned her head away from him shamefully, but Inuyasha found that to be unacceptable. He reached up one graceful limb to take her chin and turn her back to face him.

"Kagome…" It was as if he was almost desperate to know. He wiped away her tears "What happened last night.." Kagome had no were to escape to now. To replace this position she lay in, her broke down into sobs. But her confession came out…rigid like a skull.

"I-Inuyasha, I slept with you…."

Kagome wept sorrowfully as her friend fought to process the information. _Him and Kagome? _They were merely friends. What had happened? Inuyasha took her shoulders.

"How? Why?" He asked gingerly. Her sleeve dried her eyes, and she shrugged. She didn't even know herself. The answer lay there, somewhere.

"I-I don't know how it happened! It-it-just did! " Her eyes darted away from him with memory. Her voice dropped low. "I remember breaking up with Naraku….and coming here….I was so, sad. You were so good to me…. " His gold eyes' probed to find hers. "Then…I don't know what came next…. But I was in your arms….." He found his friends hand squeezing it lightly. "I was in your arms….and you were in mines…"

The hanyou sighed in pity for her. Also, for himself.

"Don't be ashamed Kagome…it's not your fault…-" Kagome snapped her head to him.

"Yes it is!! It's my fault! I came here looking for you to love me! "She sobbed. He was surprised when she took her free hand up to stroke his jaw. "I- I have feelings for you…" His gold eyes widened in surprise. "I have feelings for you, but I don't know if you're going to want me back…" Her face had sunk to a depressing sulk.

Inuyasha frowned in confusion. He had heard her feelings. Her true feelings…He had heard what he had wanted to hear… and she was throwing it all away. He _had _to know why…

"Why Kagome…why wouldn't I want you?" He cooed. Kagome bursted into tears and pulled from his grip, standing. It was too hard…too hard to say. Heartbroken, she took her coat and tried her best to leave.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha….I'm so sorry…."

No, she wouldn't be leaving until he got answers. The hanyou took her wrist.

"Kagome no! Tell me! Just tell me!" He pleaded. Her face softened just a small amount as his words drew her in calmly. "Just tell me…" He placed a hand to her cheek in a gentle caress. All he wanted was her to stop. He hushed her down as much as he could, before she continued to gather herself. With a nervous sigh, she readied her vocals looking into his golden orbs.

"I'm…..pregnant…."

Once she said this, she pulled herself away from his shocked face. He just couldn't understand…he just couldn't _believe _it. Still in hysterics, Kagome held her face in shame crying the breath out of her body. Inuyasha took in the information again, but now, he took her shoulders.

"Kagome…who is the father…." Kagome removed her head form her hands sniffling.

"It's you Inuyasha…_you…" _Now he was overly surprised. _He was the father? _Was it true?? Was it?

Kagome certainly wasn't taking this news well at all. She held her head.

"What type of a friend am I!!! I'm terrible! I just dragged you into something you shouldn't be in!" Her hands fell to her stomach. "I should have just stayed home! You don't deserve such a slut like me!" Even though those words were strictly not for him, they hurt a hell of a lot.

Kagome was his heart.

His soul.

Another piece of him…

She was his friend…she was his partner… his everything.

He didn't care for her shame. He didn't care for last night. Now was now…. There would be another life involved…

She loved him…

He loved her….

She wasn't a slut for just wanting to be loved by him... So with that said, he threw his arms around her, drawing her into him.

"Kagome…do you love me….?" He whispered. What else could she say? She was snug in his hold, and buried her face into his hair.

"Yes…I do…." Just what he had wanted to hear. His fingers had held her chin softly.

"Kagome….I love you too…" He squeezed her hand. "I love you, spotted, speckled, and yes…pregnant…" Her eyes had twinkled, with a certain hope in them. "I love every part of you…and even the life inside you…" She held him tighter. "And if I don't deserve you, I'm just gonna have to be one spoiled guy cause I'm not letting you leave me…you, or our child…" Her eyes had started drying.

"So you mean….you're not mad? And you love me back?" Her hands held her heart.

"I'm not mad at you….I just want you to stay with me….." Their fingers entwined and she couldn't help but to blush shyly.

"Inuyasha…."

"Yes…" She began to stutter bashfully

"Um…..so, is a kiss out of the question-" She didn't have to ask a thing. He lowered his lips to hers, tasting her in a tender kiss. Kagome's eyes fluttered close as he lovingly melted her away. Here she was…kissing Inuyasha…. Loving him…him loving her.

She moaned a soft sigh as they had sunk into the couch. Their kiss gaining more heat and more love than before. Her fingers had ran through his hair as her other fingers traced his exposed body.

Somewhat aware however, she pulled away from him giggling. Inuyasha made a face.

"What's so funny?" Her palm had fell to his cheek.

"I'm just happy I guess…." She sat up thinking this through. "Being pregnant isn't exactly what I was going for …but I'm still excited!" He chuckled resting his hand lightly on her torso.

"This is a great way to start the morning…" She laughed again, happy as ever, and cuddled into his chest, holding his waist.

"I'm so happy…" she yawned softly closing her eyes. "and tired…." The hanyou male kissed her forehead and scooped her up in his arms. He moved carefully to his bedroom (in which he was going to share). Once inside, he laid her down gently, sliding in besides her. Her eyes had fought to stay wake, but she couldn't resist the comfort. Her lover brushed the bangs away from her eyes.

"Sleep Love…It's not just about you anymore…."

The young women nodded, laying her head upon his arm and closing her eyes for sleep. At first Inuyasha was awake. His hand had rested in her stomach and he smiled to himself, before closing his own eyes to retire.

There was just one last thing that the couple had said before they were granted sleep however.

_"I love you…"_

And so, Inuyasha and Kagome rested…..happy in each other's arms… just happy for what would lie ahead…a good 9 months from now….

* * *

hopefully, you felt an "aw" moment. Thats some heavy stuff right there.... If it's not your cup of tea i understand (maybe lol) But it would be really nice if you can tell me about it... you know, review... thanks alot!


	2. Plans

i decided to add a few more chapters...

* * *

Plans

"So tell me Kagome…" Inuyasha asked as they walked side by side down the street. "How did you find out so fast?" His face was worked with confusion. "I'm no expert on this, but I could have sworn it takes a whole lot longer than just a few hours…." Kagome shrugged.

"Well, you're not human of course, so I couldn't exactly use human tests…"

"So are you sure?" He asked again as they took a corner. She sighed nodding.

"I'm pretty sure…. After throwing my brains up, taking those tests were the first things I did. Also, I took the them like _ten _times…" She assured him.

"So let me guess, 10 out of 10 for positive right?" He smirked. She knew for sure. She was right for sure….

"Yep. 10 out of 10 times."

Well, seeing that she was completely sure, they would have to develop a plan now. First was the obvious one, living arrangements. There was no way that Inuyasha would leave her alone. On the other end, she was sure she wouldn't leave him either. Obviously they were the only people that knew about this. Should they tell? Or should they wait? That would come later. Now they were off to Kagome's home, not too far away.

* * *

Inuyasha sprawled himself out on the couch watching as Kagome paced back and forth in thought.

"Okay, this is what we'll do," She began. "We'll have to figure out where to stay-" Inuyasha sat up.

"I'm _not _leaving you…. You're gonna have to live with me…." He declared. Kagome smiled.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not at all." He now stood facing her as she crossed her arms.

"Oh _really?"_

_"_Yes. _Really." _She gasped and threw knives at him with her eyes.

"Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm completely made out of glass!" She snapped. Inuyasha merely shrugged.

"Well the child _is _mine too…" He reminded her. This was true. Kagome chewed her pen.

"Fine then. I'll stay with you, but we still keep my apartment."

"Deal." He sat up pulling on his coat. "I'm gonna go find Kaede and figure out as much as I can about you. I'll be back." Kagome moped and plopped down on her couch.

"Hurry back. I hate being lonely." She called to him. The weight of heavy information laid in his hands…and she would wait faithfully for it….

* * *

When Inuyasha came back and hour later to find, Kagome digging through her Study, a vast display of books throughout her room of anything from ancient plays to crappy romances. She searched through one at a time, hoping she'd find anything to aid her situation. Anything at all. The hanyou strolled in frowning.

"What are doing? You'll kill yourself before you find anything useful…" He called to her. She breathed a heavy sigh of frustration giving up.

"I guess you're right. Find anything?" The hanyou nodded.

"Plenty of answers to all these holes." He sat on the rug besides her. "Just ask away." Kagome pulled up all the answers in her head.

"Um how long is this going to take?"

"Well, your somewhat lucky. Seven months-" Her eyes widened.

"_Seven_ months? Are you sure that it wasn't something higher?" He shook his head.

"Nope. Seven months and you're due…." That wasn't so bad….

"Well, what's going to happen to the baby if I'm human and your _partially_ human?" He was a little afraid to answer that. It would be bittersweet…she could be sure of that.

"Welll…." Inuyasha began. He raised his eye brows. "Let's just say that _you'll _be different…." He tried as hard as he could to not spark her curiosity, but how can you not be?

"What do you mean by me being _different?" _Once he saw the fear rising in her eyes, there couldn't be any secretes. He reached over taking her hand.

"Kagome, there's nothing for you to be scare about." She watched him with such a natural caution that he could tell that she was readying her self. "You're going to be fine, so is the baby….but….you'll be a half demon…." He had dropped that into the sentence so calmly, she didn't even have second thoughts about that. Kagome actually smiled.

"So I get to become a half demon? How long does the transformation take?"

" About a week." Almost instantly, he was pulled into her arms in a crushing hug.

"YAY! I GET TO BE A HALF DEMON!!!!" She cheered. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy." Seeing that Inuyasha most likely needed to breath, she released him grinning.

"Does that mean that I'll look just like you? With the ears and the claws and stuff?"

"Yes it does."

"I'm so excited!!! " Her voice was a jovial cheer. "Next question, umm….. is the whole pregnancy 'drama' the same? You know, mood swings and stuff." Inuyasha nodded.

"Exactly the same…. If not, worse…"

The girl grinned. That was it for her questions. Now it was time for her to have her fun.

"Hey Inuyasha," She snickered. "I had a great time last night by the way…." He blushed, eyes widened, as she began that infamous girl giggle. "I know we probably _shouldn't have, _but seeing as we _did, _there's no sense forgetting."

The hanyou grumbled pulling his hairs.

" I don't remember anything….. I'm kinda' glad that I don't."

"_Glad? _That's sorta' true. But still, the whole Naraku business left me so pissed…." Her eyes drifted to her window. "I hated boys that whole night….that is……. Until I climbed your doorsteps." She couldn't help but to blush just a little. Even though they had admitted their feelings, they still had that funny feeling that something was indeed different. It was just yesterday that they were close friends. Now, they were lovers. This might take some time to adjust…

But the hanyou didn't mind at all. He stroked her cheek.

"I'm glad you climbed…" He whispered softly. Kagome held his wrist warmly.

"I'm glad I did too…" Her smile seemed to create such a loving glow, that he could definitely tell, that she was in love with him. She pulled him into a hug. "Even if I did know what would result, I would _still _have stayed…." He laughed to himself.

"Must have been some night I guess…." But certainly…. It _was _a night.

* * *

_Kagome refused to use the door bell. She knocked on the door before her cursing to herself and hating her life. On top of that, she thought that no male could ever bring her any feelings what so ever. That is…until the door had opened….._

_Inuyasha saw that frustration in her face and didn't even have to ask. It just wasn't her night._

_"Can I stay with you Yash? It's Friday and I'm lonely again…." She asked with a natural pout. He could never say no. Instead of answering her, he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms._

_"It looks like someone's going to need this…." He snickered teasingly. He was right. She instantly returned the hug. _

_"I do. I broke up with my emo boyfriend about 15 minutes ago." She moped. She didn't care much, but she was still in the "this-sucks" phase. The hanyou moved to his window shaking his head._

_"It's Friday night and you're dateless….shame…." He tisked. The perplexed girl threw down her coat._

_"I got all dressed up and everything," She kicked off her heels. " Why aren't you out tonight?" She frowned. He shrugged._

_"I'm not in the mood." He sighed causing his bangs to lift from his forehead. Made her way besides him lying her head on his shoulder._

_" No offense Yash, but I hate boys right now…" He turned to her raising a brow._

_"No you don't." _

_She knew it was true, but saying it made her feel better. _

_"Yes I do. All they do is stare at you and expect you to fill in the blanks. When you can't fill them in, they think that you are useless…"_

_She stared off into some random space between the world and the afterlife. There had to lay a reason there. There had to be. Inuyasha ran a hand threw his hair with thought._

_"Some guys do," He turned to her with a warm smile on his face. Kagome felt her cheeks vibrate with rushing blood. "Some guys just stare for other reasons…" _

_He left her there in the whirl of the moment as she thought to herself._

_'He has really pretty eyes…' her mind began to wonder off Naraku. 'He even has a REALLY pretty smile- no. Not pretty. Gorgeous. I wish I had a dimple….His eyes are so beautiful….' She tore her own eyes away from him in that split second. ' Why do I feel this way? I feel so light…. Maybe I shouldn't ignore it..I mean, I am pretty lonely…..and he is really cute…..i don't know…..'_

_Kagome fought off her head as she sat beside him on the couch._

_"I need answer to guy stuff. A lot of them." He shrugged casually._

_"Ask away." _

_"Okay. First one: what do guys really think of cheerleaders?" She asked. He frowned._

_"They're just plain annoying…and no, I'm pretty sure we don't find flips on pyramids alluring"_

_"What do guys really think when you say something and it comes out completely wrong?" Inuyasha laughed._

_"Hmm….most guys think that it's cute. Personally, I agree a little." _

_"Okay. Next question." She made a mischievous smile. "I've always been curious about this one," Inuyasha pulled his hair._

_"Ah great!" He groaned. "Am I gonna hate this one???" She giggled._

_"I don't know. But the question is: What do guys think of smart and dumb girls." She smirked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes._

_"Stupid girls are entertainment, but they run out after a few hours." He shrugged. "Smarter girls make sense. There's no real science behind it…."_

_Kagome frowned with thought._

_"I guess you can help me with my Naraku problem then…" She sat up straightly. "We basically held dating titles but he didn't do anything else!! I'm dying to know why!" _

_The hanyou scratched his head. Great questions._

_"Hmm…..how do I explain this to you….. Naraku's a tricky one…." His eyes turned upwards as he suppressed and answer. "Weeellllll……………. I think that he probably was just working on his pick up skills or is just a drone. Cause all of us don't think that way…even Miroku doesn't. As far as the both of us go, we go by one main rule." This had sparked her interests._

_"Oo! Tell me!" Explaining it to a female? He guessed he could live with that. Inuyasha turned to her._

_"Well, I might be bad at analogies, but girls are basically like cars." Kagome certainly was having a hard time._

_"Cars? Why cars?" _

_"You can do many thinks with a car. Take care of it, drive it,make it look nice, repair it. The possibilities are endless. The thing however is, drivers always like to go for the nice big machinery that's brand new and perfect. I'm not saying that it is a bad thing, but for reasons sake, let's compare it to a BMW." She nodded like a student._

_"Gottcha." He continued his reasoning._

_" Guys go for the BMW. But what happens? They get all sensitive about those new seats and all that crap. They get all protective of it, and eventually leave it in the drive way to keep it new, not knowing that it's a car, made to be run." _

_Kagome sulked. Her shoulders fell._

_"Oh..I see…" As soon as he saw her sulk, he shook his head._

_"This is where you come in. So let's say, there's a Volvo. It might not be the newest car, but it's good with gas and gives back every joy out of you. You could enjoy it forever…and it would last your life. Drivers aren't afraid to be driving it. They don't care to get those tires dirty. They always know that their Volvo was built to last." _

_"So, where's my part?" She questioned._

_"Well, buying the cars sometimes are the challenge. Some guys are just too sensitive. They choose the older models knowing how good they are, but then they get worried about how to take care of it. They don't take care of that full advantage. In this case, stupid Naraku." She could pick up the malice in his voice. "He chose the fierce Swedish built Volvo that could run like a charm, but was too afraid to even test it out. Great tastes…but never tastes it…" He shook his head._

_Kagome couldn't help but to smile. That had made much more sense to her. She never even knew that there were such ways to describe her own gender. It was quite clever._

_"So I get to be the Volvo?" She couldn't help but to blush. "I'm fierce huh? Nice…." The hanyou smirked._

_"No problem… I think that you could really use that-" _

_He had to stop. _

_Kagome had reached over and gently placed her lips to his in a soft kiss. It hadn't lasted long enough for him to do anything but breathe: She had pulled away from him like if he had burned her._

_"Inuyasha! I'm soooo sorry!' She held her head. "I just really always wanted to do that…." _

_The hanyou was not mad. As a matter of fact…_

_He was quite flattered…._

_" It's okay Kagome…." He lightly kissed her around her jawline. "You never got this from Naraku….i get it." _

_The girl had stiffened in deep emotion._

_' He's…kissing me…..he doesn't mind at all….'_

_Her internal reaction however was misread. He stopped just as he reached her lips and pulled away with a small laugh._

_"Kagome, if you don't like it, you can always tell me to stop….." That would be hell. She jerked away from him._

_"WAIT NO!" She cried. The hanyou raised his eyebrow at her small outburst. As you could imagine, she wanted to slam her head against something. Her mind attacked her in a thunderclap._

_'Way to go Kagome!!!! You idiot!'_

_Feeling Inuyasha's confused aura, she sighed and stood._

_"Ugh….. I'm sorry Inuyasha about this….. maybe I should just-" _

_His hand had wrapped around her wrist as he stood._

_"Haven't you learned anything?" A smiled had tugged to his lips. "I already told you… " His lips had neared hers every second. "It's cute when you say stuff you think sounds stupid." _

_Her heartbeat heightened so quickly, she could feel the pound in her flesh. _

_His arms wrapped around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Inuyasha….." She whispered._

_"I'm listening…" The warmth of his breath slid past her cheek, carrying his sweet smell. _

_"I could really use heart relief right now…." He nodded._

_"Fine….just close your eyes….." He whispered. Her eyes grew heavy from his spell….. and fluttered close. His voice was a gentle seductive breath. "relax…" She obeyed letting her stiff muscles go._

_Inuyasha leaned in and melted her against his lips. Different? It was….. Having this type of comfort…. But Kagome wasn't quick to back away. Maybe…just maybe….._

_Maybe this was what she wanted…._

_Just maybe…_

_She leaned into him more deepening their kiss…but he felt something was wrong. He slowly pulled away from her, internally upsetting her heart._

_"Why am I getting the impression that I'm moving too fast for you?" He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Kagome…. Like I said…when ever you're ready, say 'slow down'….say something..." It hadn't bothered her at all. She shook her head closing the space between them._

_"I don't want you to stop…. You're all I need right now…….." With that said, she kissed him again. There would be no further questions. The next time she interrupted was when she yawned. Inuyasha snickered._

_"You're tired already?" Kagome shook her head._

_"I am not!" He took her hands gently slowly moving towards his room._

_"All you need to do is rest…." He was just in his doorway when Kagome shook her head and pulled him into a heated kiss._

_"I don't think so…." _

I might add a couple more! Thanks! And if it's not so much trouble, please review.... I think there really good for learning.... thanks again!

* * *


End file.
